


Captain's Rule

by Wetbee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Collar, F/F, Forced, Oral, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbee/pseuds/Wetbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah has to break in the new crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Rule

Aranea begins to flip through her pages trying to find something more interesting to read to rid her of the increasing boredom on the ship. She lets out a sigh of boredom as she shuts her book closed leaning against the wall, “Being dead was one thing but being on a boat with more just doesn’t fit the bill for me” she placed the book down before she heard knocking on her cabin’s door before it swung open with Meenah walking into her room.  
 “Whale whale whale if you were so bored on this ship why you didn’t just pop by the amazing queen herself?” Meenah strutted to the bed plopping down at the end of the bed turning to Aranea. “I-I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Meenah lifted herself sitting up leaning to Areana “whale if that face of you weren’t blushing then I might have believed that weak lie you threw at me” she prodded Areana’s leg with her fingers making Areana move her leg away, pushing Meenahs hand back. “Well we have been on this ship for weeks and I read all the books I’ve stored already so it’s just getting a bit dull Meenah.” Meenah stood up putting a hand on her hip before turning her back to Aranea “well since im the real captain to this ship instead of that dorky Vriska then I cannot take such a word on my ship unless throwing you overboard” Meenah walked out of the room slamming the door behind her locking it.  
A few minutes go by as the door unlocks and Meenah walking in carrying a large box “maybe a bit of punishment is all you need to show you to keep your mouth shut, guppy” she moves back to the bed dropping  the box on the bed with a thud “A-and what is in that?” Meenah began opening it “ my special box for the likes of you is all”  she pulls out a pair of cuffs quickly cuffing Aranea’s left wrist to the frame of the bed. Aranea pulls at the cuff as her face begins to blush with a deep blue “Meenah what is the meaning of this!?” she turns to Meenah to see her holding a collar. “We need to discipline the guppy~”  
She pulls the collar near Aranea fastening it around her neck before sitting back down at the end of the bed watching as Aranea struggles with the collar with her free hand “get this off me at once!” but before she could say anymore Meenah slaps Aranea across the face before sitting back down “betta keep that hole closed” Aranea rubbed her cheek with her shoulder before staring at Meenah with a quiet gaze. “much better I like my fish quiet” She stands up pulling her pants and panties down “ now just do as I say and I won’t impale you” she slides a harpoon from under the bed pointing it at Aranea before tossing it to the side jokingly.  “like what you see~?” Meenah pulls her shirt up showing off her slit as it glistened lightly with her color, Aranea stared at it for a moment a bit memorized of it, before nodding her head to a yes. “Good because you are about to get a close look at it”.  
 Meenah stepped on the bed standing above Aranea looking down at her smiling before  turning around having her back face Aranea “here it comes”  she bends herself in front of Aranea showing off her slit and ass moving it up and down lightly as Aranea starting to be aroused from the view of her. Meenah moves her bottom closer to Aranea’s face before crashing down on her face having her mouth close to her anus “now lick me~” Aranea moaned a bit before pulling her tongue out rubbing it around Meenahs asshole lightly covering it in her salvia as Meenah rocked herself on Araneas face moaning lightly. “t-that’s what momma likes~” she continue to rock against Araneas tongue as she leaned back against the wall sitting on the tied up Aranea.  
 Meenah soon moved herself a bit lower placing her slit over Areanas lips grinding herself on top “now this hole~” Aranea moaned into Meenahs vagina as she began licking in deep inside of the sea troll as she felt herself become more wet to the taste and pressure of Meenah. She continues to rub her tongue around inside of Meenah as she squirms for air under her tapping Meenahs leg to try and let her know “oh sorry forget about the land dwellers and there need for air” she lifted herself slowly letting Aranea gasp for air, but stopping her mid inhale “oh whoops”. Aranea starts to kick under her fighting for a bit of air from the sea dweller as she felt herself becoming weak under her. Meenah eventually lifted herself up letting aranea take in the air as she pants lightly from the pleasure “now make me cum if you want to breathe again~” she slammed herself down on her again snugging Araneas nose and mouth deep into her vagina as she moaned. Aranea wildly rubbed her tongue all around inside of Meenah trying to quicken her to climax. Meenah starts to pant from the pleasure as she moved a hand up herself pinching at her nipples to make the experience better. Before long Meenah climaxed deep inside of Araneas mouth filling her throat with Meenahs thick sweet liquids.  
Meenah sits back still holding Aranea in place as she struggles for a breath of air “hmm I don’t really feel you deserve this air now” she pushes more onto her shifting all her weight onto Araneas face as she giggled from the noises under her. Before long Aranea has fainted from the lack of air as Meenah hops off looking at the sleeping troll “I guess the first punishment was a bit too much for you~ sleep well because im getting help for the next one.” With that she takes off the cuff and locks the door behind her as she carried her pants and panties back to her cabin.


End file.
